conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sables
Sables is the name of a sentient armor forever bound to a living host and the host of those who wears it. Sables is the exact opposite of Agni, because he was created as the champion of the Dark Archlord as opposed to Agni, who is the champion of the Light Archlord. In ancient time, Sables sealed the murderous Gunyip tribe, and once again battled them in modern time when a team of archeologist accidentally removed their seal. Powers Sables is a very durable fighter with ability to change form by saying "Shou Henshin!". His armor would also change color depending on the form being used at the time. Sables can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporarily changing its atomic structure. Forms Base Form Base Form is the first, but weakest form of Sables. It has white armor with small horns. This form has only 1/3 Warrior Form strength. Warrior Form Is Sable's most balanced form and has red armor. He is equipped with the Mighty Anklet on both leg to execute "Mighty Kick" finishing move. Unicorn Form Unicorn Form is an azure form that allows Sables to be more agile and quicker, but his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form. Dragon Form enables Sables to run and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Sables less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for his lack of strength, he uses the Unicrome staff as his weapon, created out of using any using any long pole or stick-like object Wyvern Form Wyvern Form is a green form where Sables's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels; enabling him to see, hear, and hit his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Sables to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. However the drawback is that he can only stay in this form for a limited amount of time, due to over stimulation on his nervous system (only 5 minutes), and if Sables were to exceed this limit, he will forcefully revert into Base Form and be unable to transform again for two hours. In this form he is armed with the Rising Crossbow Titan Form is a purple herculean form with increased defense, allowing him to withstand most attacks long enough to attack at close range by sacrificing his speed. This form has much larger armor which is mainly silver with large purple trimmings. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thereby making him still susceptible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword that can be created out of short pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Dark Seed Form His most powerful and dangerous form, said to be the "True Darkness", the Dark Seed Form combines the powers of all his past forms together, it has black armor with both gold and "slightly visible" silver trims all over his body. Dark Seed Sables has a much different design, with five horns and a black belt core, as well as spiky-looking armor. he can also created weapons of his other forms but with black and gold color. Equipment Arc The Arc is a capsule shaped belt that signified the wearer as Sables. In the center of the belt is the Almalgam Stone, the source of Sables' powers. Tridagger The Tridagger is Sables' personal bike. It can transformed into a beetle shaped creature. Known Host Throughout the ages, Sables has many hosts. This is the most famous of those hosts. * Mario Zabaleta. First User. * Paul Schaffer of Scotland. * Bei Bang Wen. * Vladimir Putin. * Kyle Katarn. The one who sealed the Gunyips * Alexis Adebayor. * Gabriel Heinze. * Oonodera Yousuke. Killed in a battle against Agni * Rio Frassier, current user. Honorary member of the Black Vanguard. Category:Canopus